


So Broken but I Still Stand

by Player_056



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_056/pseuds/Player_056
Summary: This is based off a dream I had in the morning before I got up for my birthday, it left me feeling so broken that I had to write about it.The beginning was also really jumbled so I'm just going to be guessing on that.





	So Broken but I Still Stand

There was a time with peace,

when the Earth wasn't in danger,

when the sun didn't threaten to move from its place,

when moons wouldn't need to guard their planets.

But this peace didn't last...

A powerful being gained hold of the sun's power and proclaimed it's wish to destroy.

In response the protectors of the galaxy built what they hoped would be the solution.

Living mechanical beasts, imaged after what the local sentient lifeforms had created.

They were stationed and powered by each moon, to protect the planets and keep the sun at bay.

But the Earth was at a higher risk, leaving the moon beast to another task.

It would live among the people of that world, scouting for potential dangers.

And when it would come, smaller beasts would be there to help.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't happen in my dream but I feel like it was necessary for the story.
> 
> And A lot of the characters in my dream looked like Steven Universe characters so maybe I'll say which ones looked like which.


End file.
